Hello, I am Danny Fenton
by lollipoploves
Summary: This is a homework assignment for one of my classes. It is a short telling of the Danny Phantom cartoon in Danny's perspective, please review and tell me what you think.


This is just a short telling of the cartoon in Danny's perspective, please tell me if you liked it and what I can do better to either make the short story better or more detailed. I know I have not included everything in the short story perspective but please be gentle when you review.

* * *

Hello, my name is Danny Fenton, or more popularly Danny Phantom. The reason I am known by two names is simple. I have two identities. It's not because I am a spy or anything like that, though that would be really cool. No, it's because I am a superhero, let me explain. The first one was the one I was born with; Danny Fenton is by all appearances an average everyday 15-year-old boy. I have two best friends, like video games, and eat my parents out of house and home. My friends Sam and Tucker are pretty unique; Sam is a goth and an ultra-recycloevegetarian meaning she doesn't eat anything with a face on it be it a corporations face or an animal. My other friend Tucker is an African American techno-geek and an all-meat sort of guy, his all-meat streak is 14 years strong. Due to their differences Sam and Tuck fight a lot but they always pull it together in the end.

My parents are well known scientists not because they won some award or cured cancer or something like that, no my parents are the "mad" scientists of our town, Amity Park. Which is totally unfair because they were totally right… Anyway my parents were obsessed with ghosts, or to put it in scientific terms "Ectoplasmic blobs of post-human (or animal) consciousness". They were researching ectoplasm, a green gooey slime-like material when they started inventing the Fenton Ghost Portal. If the name doesn't give it away the Fenton Ghost Portal punched a hole into another dimension that was connected to the human plane called the Ghost Zone, or it was supposed to. After years of working on it the stupid thing didn't even work, of course me being a teenager I had to show my friends my parents new invention, even if it didn't work.

While showing them Sam managed to convince me to check out the inside of the machine, I mean, who wouldn't want to explore a whole new dimension? Even if they thing didn't work it was still pretty cool. So I put on a white and Black HAZMAT suit that was designed by my parents to protect me from harmful ectoplasm and walked inside, it was dark and deeply built into the wall of our lab so I had to put a hand out on the wall to guide myself without falling. Unfortunately, that was when I felt a button compress under my palm, the machine turned on and I was electrocuted and put in between the boundaries of two very different worlds. And it killed me. But it also saved my life, the ectoplasm that made up the ghost -zone poured into every cell of my body and changed me.

When I woke up I was on the floor and my two best friends were crying over me, they thought I was dead. I rushed to a mirror and found that the accident caused my hair to go white and my eyes to change from a calm sky blue to an almost chilling electric green. It was at that moment that I realized I was no longer human; I was a ghost. All I wanted was to turn back, to be human again. To stop the chilling cold that surrounded my body, a flash of light sparked and I was suddenly back to Danny Fenton; the human. I died but I lived.

My friends and I found out later that I was what the ghosts called a "Halfa". A half ghost half human hybrid and much stronger than others. I had powers like invisibility, intangibility, ecto-manipulation and flight, I was a literal Super human! But that was when the ghosts from the Zone started escaping into the real world. A lunch lady who could manipulate meat products and had a nasty temper, a hunter bent on having the rarest collection, the box-ghost who didn't scare anyone, a king, a knight, a dragon and much more. I had to fight to keep my town safe I picked up the mantel of Danny Phantom, ghost superhero with a secret identity, sacrificing food, sleep and homework in order to make sure others had time for that and finally, I met another Halfa.

Vlad Masters was an old college buddy of my parents who had a similar accident with ecto-plasm and gained the same powers I did… but 20 years before. He was much stronger than me and wanted to take back what he thought was his, my mother's love. His ultimate goal was to kill my dad, marry my mom and have me as his apprentice/son at any cost. He almost destroyed the world using an asteroid. Luckily he didn't and was banished to wander the universe as a space nomad. I had managed to come up with a plan to stop the asteroid and save the earth and my superhero persona became a hero, it had been a year since the accident that gave me my powers and I was recognized as more than a ghost. I decided to reveal myself to my town as Danny Fenton and was given statues in every major city in the world.

My fame brought my family and friends money, influence, jobs and happiness while also bringing camera's, paparazzi, and taking away the meaning of the word privacy. I would not change anything in my life if I had to. I am still the protector of my town.

"EEK GHOST!"

That would be my cue to leave now.

* * *

(He's a phantom. Danny Phantom)

Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen

When his parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

(He's gonna catch 'em all cause he is Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit

Then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash everything just changes

His molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up he realized

He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes

He could walk through walls disappear and fly

He was much more unique than the other guys

It was then that he knew what he had to do

He had to stop all the ghosts that were commin' through

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all cause he is Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all cause he is Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all cause he is (Danny Phantom)

* * *

This is for a grade so please review what you think I can improve on or what you liked most about the story. I need at least 10 reviews by Friday. Thank you.


End file.
